<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Trips by C1ashi1dr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443638">Midnight Trips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr'>C1ashi1dr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, the doctor is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sometimes appears in Sheffield in the middle of the night. Dawn usually hasn't broken when the TARDIS doors creak open and the Doctor pokes her head out. And somehow, Yaz is always waiting for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Trips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>am i procrastinating the next chapter of honey you're the one who suffers? yes, yes i am. now have some angsty thirteen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor sometimes appears in Sheffield in the middle of the night. Dawn usually hasn't broken when the TARDIS doors creak open and the Doctor pokes her head out. And somehow, Yaz is always waiting for her. They swan off into the universe without a second thought for Graham (that's a lie, the Doctor always thinks of Graham and Ryan and how she shouldn't be going off with Yaz) and they see stars so far away that humanity doesn't discover them for thousands of years. It's times like this that the Doctor remembers why she travels with others, why she takes their hands and shows them the universe at the expense of their lives. </p>
<p>But sometimes, when the Doctor is navigating to Sheffield, she can't help but wonder why Yaz is always waiting for her. She doesn't know why Yaz is always awake. The Doctor doesn't arrive at the same time or on the same day, it's as sporadic as she can be (or as the TARDIS can be) but somehow, somehow Yaz is always there waiting for her. </p>
<p>And what a sight it is, coming out of the warmth of the TARDIS to the bitter cold of Sheffield nights to see Yasmin Khan, leaning over the railing of her family's flat, staring at the road as if she'd known the Doctor would be there. And maybe she did, maybe Yaz has a sense for these things but the Doctor wonders sometimes. She wonders and she worries, sees the dark circles under her companion's eyes and knows that she's probably not sleeping.</p>
<p>So, when she lands in the early morning of a Saturday in July, she's at least expecting Yaz to be out on the balcony. Sure enough, it takes the Doctor only a moment to spot her and wave in greeting. The tired wave she gets in response is slightly worrying, but the Doctor plasters a smile on her face as she waits for Yaz to make her way down.</p>
<p>"Hiya Yaz!" she says, perhaps a bit too loudly for pre-dawn morning but Yaz smiles at her and it's enough. "Ready for another adventure?" </p>
<p>"Of course," Yaz said, arriving just a few paces in front of her. Yasmin Khan, right there, just in reach and the Doctor wants to reach out and hug her but Yaz is already moving past her, into the TARDIS. Who can blame her? There's something about the TARDIS, a warmth that it radiates that the Doctor can't deny. </p>
<p>The Doctor sighs, quiet enough that she hopes Yaz doesn't here, then she closes the doors behind her. They click quietly, and the gentle hum of the TARDIS is the only sound in the air. The Doctor looks around the console room, the pillars. Her eyes land on Yaz, always Yaz, perched over the console. </p>
<p>Over the course of their little midnight escapades (it's not always midnight, but the Doctor likes the thought of it) Yaz has grown more confident about the TARDIS, about her controls and the little quirks. She's by no means an expert (she's no River Song) but she's a quick learner for a human and she's clearly been passing on the skills to Ryan and Graham, who are also more confident. Or maybe that's the constant trips, the running.</p>
<p>The Fam don't know they're running. They only give her worried looks and exchange long glances between them that they don't think she notices. Maybe they do think she notices, maybe they're wanting her to notice and ask about it but she won't. She can't. There's something holding her back, a claw in her throat tugging the words back down any time she wants to utter them. The Doctor doesn't even know if she wants to utter them. That would make it reality, wouldn't it?</p>
<p>She realizes that she's zoned out when Yaz softly clears her throat and the TARDIS hums in the back of her mind. The sympathy, the concern between the two of them threatens to break the carefully constructed walls and the Doctor pushes the thoughts away, bounding up to the console in three swift movements. If the smile plastered on her face is fake, so be it. </p>
<p>There's a moment of delay, a pause in the universe as she grabs onto the lever on the console. She looks over at Yaz, whose concern is evident but there's excitement there too, sparking in the back of her mind. If the Doctor can bring that back to the forefront, maybe it'll distract her companion for a bit longer. And maybe, just maybe, she can pretend that everything's alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: <a href="https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/">@joanwolfe</a> (feel free to drop a prompt by if you enjoyed this)</p>
<p>thank you for reading and until next time, ~~Jo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>